


Art for Casey_Wolfe's Ashes to Ashes

by iamaslashaddict



Category: Pitch Black (2000), The Chronicles of Riddick Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: smallfandombang, Cover Art, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, M/M, Phoenix!Johns, Phoenixes, Wingfic, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 08:32:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1421614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamaslashaddict/pseuds/iamaslashaddict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johns has a secret few people know- he's a phoenix. The last person in this verse he wanted to find out would have been Riddick, though he isn't prepared for Riddick's reaction. He's completely enthralled with Johns and his wings.</p><p>Created for the 2014 Small Fandoms Big Bang on LiveJournal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for Casey_Wolfe's Ashes to Ashes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ashes to Ashes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1420360) by [Casey_Wolfe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casey_Wolfe/pseuds/Casey_Wolfe). 




End file.
